It's time for our reign to end, grow strong little ones
by LaylaVonVoltaire
Summary: Maila is a chiropteran queen alongside her elder sisters Saya and Diva, she appears human but she's really a monster in disguise, the ruler to those hideous creatures that devour human flesh and kill everything, Maila battles multiple times agianst her elder sisters and their chevaliers. Maila was never meant to live at all so how is she here now? Please review! I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

"I've been living for quite some time Zess; I wonder if the world would miss me if I suddenly disappeared, what do you think Zess? Would you miss me if Saya killed me too, like she does to all the other monsters? Saya… My sister." Maila said placing her hand on the helicopter's glass, looking out upon the blood and corpses in a small village in Vietnam.

Maila Kagehime thought she was an ordinary girl, until she recovered all of her memories of her being a monster, high-speed regeneration, drinking blood to stay alive, and her voice and sword, when she sings chiropterans are created and when she puts her blood on her sword, she can kill them, but unlike her sisters Saya and Diva, Maila can manipulate her blood when she sings, that is, if she is already bleeding before she starts singing. She is a perfect being, more beautiful than celebrities and she is the definition of a celestial maiden, she is perfect in every way but one, her blood and heritage, she is a chiropteran too, like her sisters Saya and Diva. She was the neglected one; Saya and Diva were the same sized egg so Maila wasn't noticed until much later than they were. She was small and premature, she almost died but someone by the name of Amshell noticed her when he was about to dispose of the mummy she and her sisters came from, she had burst out of the cocoon she was in and cried for several days and nights. He cared for her, he raised her separate from all other people in the mansion, she was kept in a tower with her sister Diva after she reached an age of 12, she lived with Saya for a long time and had a servant named Zess, but she didn't talk to Diva, she admired Amshell because he always look care of her and Diva and she was getting closer to Diva and thought of her as a nice girl until she said that she was going out. Maila always listened to Diva and Saya's conversations; she got to like this "Haji" person that Saya held dear to her, Maila had asked Diva if she was going to meet Saya when she unlocked the door and she told her yes, Maila thought of the outside world and smiled, she picked and blue rose from the wall and walked out of the tower with it. She saw the horrifying scene before her eyes, she hid from their sight and watched as Saya and Diva fought, Maila only wanted them to stop fighting, but she knew that that wasn't possible; she feared they would have a long and hard battle to kill each other in the future. Maila shed a single tear and disappeared from the "zoo" in which she lived her life in for so long, Maila had to learn to cope with the outside world on her own, and when she was traveling she came across a few thugs in an alley beating a defenseless child.

She immediately took action and killed the men, she looked at the boy and was shocked, and it was Zess, one of the servants that were at the mansion. She helped him up and he told her that she should not be in the city, that she should go back to her home where she was safe. Maila suddenly started crying, saying she could never go back, that the place she loved was no longer there, but it was merely ruins by now. Zess was about the same age as Maila, he was much taller than her but he was handsome for a 16 year old, Maila took comfort in his words and she hugged him tightly, crying into his chest. Although Maila was Saya's and Diva's sister, she was more fortunate to inherit better looks, but she preferred to keep her hair at her shoulders, and she has lovely purple eyes and her hair is also black like Diva and Saya's. Maila traveled the world with Zess but Zess became very sick one day, Maila was told that he was going to die because of his heart disease, Maila cried and cried for hours and when Zess woke up she ran out of the room crying again. She ran into a familiar man, it was Joel Goldsmith; the man whom imprisoned her in the tower to keep as a guinea pig for his experiments, he told her that the only way to save him was to give him her blood by her mouth. Maila immediately ran back to the room to see him sitting up, she smiled through tears and told him she had a way of curing him but he needed to lie down and close his eyes, but just when he was about to his heart rate dropped and he fell onto the ground limp. Maila screamed and people ran into the room to check but when they tried to touch him she yelled for them to go away, she took a blade from the table next to her, cut open her hand and lifted it to her mouth. She let the blood flow into her mouth and then she leaned down and kissed him, feeling her blood flow into him now and her wound rapidly healed itself, the doctors were astonished and were asking why she did that, but Joel Goldsmith pushed them out and Maila stood up, turned around and put the back of her hand to her mouth, tears flowing down her face.

"You might want to hold his hand, so he won't feel lonely when he transforms into a Chevalier, alright Maila?" Joel Goldsmith said to her, placing his hand on her shoulder, Maila looked back and Zess and knelt down next to him, holding his hand with both of her, Zess had started convulsing and Maila's tears never stopped until the convulsions stopped and he opened his eyes slowly, she hugged him crying her eyes out and he sat up and hugged her back.

"Maila, how am I still alive, I was sure I was going to die here." Zess said still hugging her tightly.

"I gave you my blood, I had no other choice, it was the only way to save you Zess, but now you will never age and you will always be with me, won't you?" Maila asked Zess, her tears slowing and coming to a halt.

"Of course I will, you are my one and only Maila, I will be with you to the ends of the earth" Zess said pulling back and looking at her with serious eyes, he leaned in and kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Maila pulled back and they stared at each other for a long time, a noise like beasts wailing came to her and she screamed in pain, it was….. So painful, this noise…. Belonged to… _them_. Maila suddenly got up, ran out of the hospital, grabbed the nearest knife and ran to where the sound was coming from. She saw these horrid creatures, they all roared at her and tried to kill her, she cut open her thumb and stabbed them with the knife and let her blood seep into them, crystalizing them from the inside out. Maila snapped out of it and looked back at Zess, her eyes showed sadness, depression… and fear. Zess hugged her from behind and Maila leaned against him, she closed her eyes and memories of Saya flashed in front of her eyes, also memories of Diva, and… her own memories in which she longed to forget. Maila's body jumped at her memories and her eyes flew open, she put her hands to her face and she sat down breathing hard, her breathe was jagged and tears flowed from her eyes. Zess held her hands in his and spoke words of courage to her and Maila hugged him suddenly, sobbing into his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around her gently and she squeezed her eyes shut and the tears started to stop flowing. She pulled back from him and sniffled, she looked out and saw Saya killing more villagers, a pain in her heart struck and she clutched one hand over her heart, Zess placed a hand on her shoulder and Maila drew back from the window, she suddenly fell limp onto the floor of the helicopter but barely conscious enough to talk.

"Z…Zess, I….. It's …. Time….." Maila struggled and then drifted off into darkness, it was cold, lonely, and dark, she had the same dream as always, about the murders she had committed when they forced her to wake up.

Maila drifted off into darkness, the depths of her heart called out to her and she felt reluctant to go, a strong force pulled her into the darkest parts of her heart and she was reliving the horrible moments when she was forced to awaken. Just like her sister Saya, she massacred a village in a far off country, away from "the zoo", away from her birthplace, away from Zess. Maila watched herself slaughter humans with her blood, she sung devilishly and her blood turned black and killed so many humans, she cried and cried in the darkness, forever regretting her past. She regretted that she was ever born; that creatures like her had to be born then die, and then another generation would take over, it would never end, unless chiropterans were annihilated for good. Maila felt lonely and was ready to kill herself in the never ending darkness, but suddenly a small beam of light shone on her and a figure was standing within the light, he reached out to her and spoke words Maila could not hear. _Maila, wake up now. Your sleep is over, but you will not remember who I am so when you wake up, he'll be waiting for you_. Maila's eyes opened suddenly and she broke out of her cocoon, she was panting hard and she was still quite shaken about her dream, but she looked down at her hand and wondered to herself, _who am I_? She felt tears flow down her face, she stumbled to the stone door ahead of her and she pushed it open and fell onto her stomach unconscious, it started raining; Maila was left there in the rain, in nothing but an oversized t-shirt that went down to above her knee, unconscious, and alone. She woke up still weak when she heard footsteps coming towards her, she heard the click of a gun and she lifted her body off the ground with all her strength she could manage in this weakened state and looked up at the man with curious and sad eyes.

She didn't know who she was anymore, and she didn't remembered anything from her past, the man looked at her shocked and then took her to a big white car and once she was inside he got in and started driving to a faraway place, Maila looked out the window and saw a beautiful ocean and even more beautiful sunset, her eyes sparkled at it and then the car stopped at a pub in the middle of town and the man got out, opened Maila's door, and helped her out of the car. She saw a tall boy with red hair, a shorter boy with brown hair, and a girl with black hair, Maila looked at them curiously and she started walking towards the black haired girl, whom was her sister Saya but Maila didn't know. And she stared into her lovely deep red eyes with wonder and Saya smiled at her, she talked to her in a language Maila didn't know and she pulled back afraid because she thought she would hurt her. Saya looked at her worried and the man whom took her into his home spoke Maila's native language and told her it would be alright, that Saya wasn't there to hurt her, she just wanted to get her a change of clothes and something to eat. Maila softened and replied back in her native language, she smiled sweetly and George, the man whom brought her to her new home, cooked some food for her, Saya let Maila borrow some of her clothes, which were a perfect fit, and she admired herself in the mirror. She had a white button-up shirt, a purple tank top, a black skirt, and black thigh high stockings, she giggled and went out and down the stairs into the pub area and found everyone helping George cook. Maila got used to life like that but soon George was murdered, Saya's chevalier Haji appeared, Kai joined the Red Shield, and sometime after that Saya was nowhere to be found, as was her sister Diva. Maila left the Red Shield permanently and joined forces with Diva before they went into "the zoo", Maila captured Riku when he arrived at the entrance to the forgotten tower in which Diva and Maila had been held in since over 100 years ago, and brought Riku into the tower, all the way to the top, and in the room with her older sister Diva.

"Maila dear, why don't you come have something to drink before you go out to kill big sister Saya." Diva said and held out Riku to her, Maila's eyes were shining a bright purple and she bit Riku's neck, removed her teeth, and drank his blood.

Maila retracted from his neck and let out her breath in pleasure from drinking blood for the first time in ages, she looked at Diva and smiled devilishly and Diva giggled devilishly back to her. Maila heard running footsteps and she quickly jumped out the window and onto the top of the building, she sat in wait there for her cue, she heard Saya scream and she smiled, so her cue had begun, Maila jumped high up into the air and then landed on the balcony to Diva's room, she stood up and walked to her side and Diva passed off Riku to her, she drank his blood again in front of Saya and Saya was nearly crying, thinking Maila betrayed her. Maila gave Riku back to Diva, Maila pulled out a dagger that she took from Haji and cut open her hand, she sighed and began to sing her song with a lovely voice, a song and voice even more enticing and beautiful than Diva's. She sang and sang until Saya's tears stopped flowing, once her blood had formed a sword with rose patterns on it she took hold of it and looked at Saya in a battle stance.

"Come, Saya, let us battle here and now, or do you want Riku and Kai and everyone else to be slaughtered by my blood of sin?" Maila said and charged at Saya and slashed at her, Maila's feelings pent up in iron walls.

"Maila why are you teaming up with Diva?! She killed Riku! She killed Dad! She killed all of the people I held dear!" Saya yelled and Maila's iron walls cracked, for a brief moment only Saya saw the sadness in Maila's eyes and then Maila cut her on the side and jumped high into the air.

"Farewell for now Saya-nee, I'll see you around soon." Maila said and a purple rose flew down and landed by Saya's feet, Maila then disappeared for 4 months, during which she had grown more beautiful and honed her powers alongside Zess.

She stood atop a building, watching the chiropterans making a meal out of an innocent civilian, she then fell forward, falling to the ground like a plank, straight and solid, and at the last moment she twisted and rode the wind, making a soft landing. Maila looked up and the beasts shifted their attention to her, she stood up and held her two swords at her side, handling them by the side handle so they could align with her forearms. Her blood was running down her arm and into the swords, she raced forward and slashed them without hesitation or emotion, her back facing them as their blood sprayed out and then crystalized. A dark figure landed with a quiet thud on the ground next to her, in a cat-like stance, the figure straightened and put his hand on her shoulder, Maila turned half-way and looked serious but in a child-like way.


	3. Chapter 3

"Zess… It's been 4 months already hasn't it? Well, come now, we need to get a move on before the Red Shield comes." Maila bent her knees and jumped him into the air; she landed on a building and then took off to their condo. "Zess, I need the blood now, the transfusion takes a while." Maila said reaching out, she took the bag of blood from him and hooked it up to the transfusion device and Zess hooked it up to her, she sat on the window ledge looking out at the city lights, waiting for it to be done. "Humans… such fleeting beings, they live a short life so why don't they spend it in leisure? Once they die, the things they did when alive become meaningless and pointless. As for me, a Chiropteran Queen, cannot die unless I am killed by my sister, Saya or Diva, Zess, when my life comes to an end eventually, will you continue to move on without me or will you follow me?" Maila asked looked at Zess with pain in her eyes, Zess moved to her side and hugged her, looming taller than her.

"I will follow you anywhere Maila, you are my lover, even if we cannot have children, maybe you can with someone else but they will be our children. Besides, you have many candidates to have children." Zess said hugging her tightly, Maila smiled faintly and clenched her hand on his shirt and kissed him gently. "Alright, well it is time for you to choose a father for your children, Hagi, Amshell Goldsmith, Solomon Goldsmith, Karl Fei-Ong, James Ironside, or Nathan Mahler, are all candidates for the father of your children." Zess said and Maila looked back out the window, Zess sighed and Maila stood up, took the thing out of her arm and went outside silently. "Come on now, don't be like that Maila." Zess said going after her, she stood still, looking out at the humans bustling around.

"If I were to choose, either Hagi or Solomon, the others I don't care about, especially Amshell, he is like a father to me so I do not want his children." Maila said coldly and turned to Zess, "There's your answer so can we please drop the subject already?" Maila smiled faintly and Zess hugged her from behind gently, "Being a Chiropteran Queen isn't the best life, but since I am a queen, I've been able to meet you, Zess." Maila muttered, a faint smile upon her lips, they stayed there on the roof/ their condo's patio, and gazed up at the stars smiling. "Say Zess, when will the long and everlasting Chiropteran era ever be over? It just isn't fair to the innocent humans whom have fallen victim to Diva's songs and to Saya's blood, but I've no room to talk, only now I am able to purify their sins, but they crystalize afterwards." Maila said sadly and Zess kissed the top of her head lightly and tightened his arms around her.

"It's alright, I know you can hone your skills so you can return them to their former state, I have faith in you Maila, my beloved." Zess whispered in her ear and she turned, looked up at him and kissed him lovingly, she giggled and they went back inside holding hands, she wasn't paying attention and suddenly Zess knocked her out of the way. "What do you want with us? Solomon Goldsmith." Zess hissed, standing in front of Maila protectively, the man with blonde hair, sea foam green eyes, and he wore a white suit, he smiled at them amused.

"I am not here to hurt you; I just over heard your conversation a few moments ago, listen Maila, I am happy to oblige and help you to have children." Solomon smiled and Maila stood up, unwavering.

"Thanks for the offer but I can't right now, I have a duty that I must protect until I fall victim to either one of my sisters. I am sorry Solomon, I've always liked you better than any of the other Chevalier of Diva's, but right now my abilities are awakening and I will hence forth use them to revert the Chiropterans." Maila said moving to Solomon and she smiled sadly but truly, he sighed and bowed to her.

"I understand when you are ready, I will come to your side anytime, all you have to do is call and I will come." Solomon whispered in her ear as he took a strand of her hair and smelled it lightly. "Farewell for now, Maila." He smiled at her, kissed her cheek softly and then disappeared from their condo.

"Zess…I think it's time to make them into my chevalier, they have grown up splendidly, and I can't seem to shake them from my mind." Maila muttered and Zess bowed, suddenly the door opened and two men stepped in. "Ah, you're here, Kujaku, Anthony, welcome I've been waiting for you." Maila whispered seductively and the two men knelt on their knee and bowed to her. "Zess, make sure nothing happens to them after they receive my blood, I do not wish for my chevaliers to disappear ever again." She giggled then took Chris's shoulder, the tall blonde with blue eyes, and drank his blood; she did the same with Anthony and smiled.

Maila cut open her hand, poured her blood into her mouth then kissed Chris and Anthony, forcing to them drink her blood, they accepted gracefully and they fell fully unconscious after she was done. Maila stood up, wiped the blood form her chin, and hugged Zess, her turned to watch them transform into her loyal chevalier, a painful and prolonged process, for it to be truly amazing and to have a human appearance when transformed takes a week. Depending on the person, it may only take 1 day to have a human-like transformation, like Hagi Saya's chevalier, Maila closed her eyes and nuzzled against Zess' chest. He looked down at her sadly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and him closer to her, she kissed her and he submitted himself to her. He picked her up and then laid her on the bed, still kissing her, she giggled and he locked the door behind them, he turned to her and she was sitting on the bed, eyes glowing and a shy smile on her face. He took off his shirt and shook his hair, his eyes were glowing too now and Maila started to unbutton her blouse, he leaned it and kissed her forcefully, making her submit to him now. She let her walls fall and her heart open up, she responded to his movements with sheer bliss and pleasure, he smiled and kissed her forehead, she fell asleep on his chest and her stroked her hair softly. She awoke to bright sunshine and Zess was gone, she sat up and looked around the room, the door opened and Zess, along with Kujaku and Anthony, walked in and she smiled at them, her eyes glowing purple. Maila sat up all the way and the two new chevaliers bowed to her on one knee, she got up and hugged them both, one arm around each of their necks and she whispered to them.


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome, from today onwards you two are my chevaliers, listen closely to what Zess says and you will do fine, and also… thank you for being there for me, Anthony, Kujaku." Maila whispered tears in her eyes; she kissed their cheeks and then stood up, Zess pulled out underwear from her dresser drawer and then picked out a light purple dress with darker purple ruffled around the neck, hip, ankles, and wrists.

She put on her underwear and slipped the dress on, Zess zipped it up, Maila let go of her hair and it fell down her back and down her front, by now it had grown a few inches past its original length. Zess smiled and Maila giggled, she walked into the living room swiftly, dancing around kicking her legs playfully, the 3 chevalier watched her smiling and they played music, after a while it was like a party, they danced and had lots of fun together. Maila slumped onto the couch laughing and out of breath from dancing so much, after a few minutes she went outside and got some fresh air, the city was so busy and all the humans were bustling about. She thought back to her days in the zoo, at how Joel would always be busy with Saya, and then he locked her away with Diva, Amshell took care of them and soon became Diva's chevalier. Maila didn't mind but she thought it was selfish of her to take him all for herself; Zess put his arms around her waist from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. She put her hands over his and looked down, sadness filling her eyes, she turned around in his arms and hugged him tightly, they went inside after a while and Maila rolled up her sleeve. Zess hooked up the I.V. and Maila sat there on the window ledge waiting for it to be over with, she didn't like getting transfusions every few days, if she missed a day then she would have to make up for it the next available day, if she went too long without getting blood then she would grow weak. If she needed to she would drink Zess' blood then he would hook the I.V. up to her for the rest, she hated it but she had grown used to it, it had been so long since she had seen the Red Shield members, Maila wondered how they were doing.

"Ne Zess, Anthony, Kujaku, I think it's about time we return to the Red Shield, I'm worried about Saya-nee, and Hagi… I wonder how he's doing; I haven't talked to him since Joel's birthday party over 100 years ago." Maila muttered and took out the I.V. once she heard the buzzer, Kujaku put away the stuff and Anthony prepared a hot bath for her, Anthony took off her dress and then went outside. "Ah~, this is nice." Maila sighed happily and looked at the ceiling, "Saya-nee, won't you forgive me?" Maila asked herself and got out, she whistled and Kujaku came and dried her off.

"Maila, Solomon is here again, he wishes to discuss the matter of having children again." Zess said bowing to her when he barged into the bathroom; she turned over her shoulder and then turned fully in her underwear.

"I thought we already settled this, that guy just doesn't learn how to leave someone alone." Maila grumbled and slipped on her dress, Zess zipped it up and led her out into the living room where Solomon was standing talking with Anthony. "Ah, Solomon welcome back! How've you been? I haven't seen you in a long time, so how are you taking care of Diva? Is Amshell still following her like a puppy? Ah~ that man is always so rude to me." Maila smiled and gave him a hug, she kissed his cheek and talked with him outside, "Yes but not right now, listen Solomon, I must continue to fight, I've honed my skills and now I can turn them back into humans, but it only works if I have a certain item liquid. And that liquid is… _my blood_, it is the only thing I need, I have to pierce their hearts then with my song I make my blood do as I want, and then while manipulating it, I can manipulate certain components in it, the hidden 5th base is what I control, and then I revert them back by pulling the 5th base inside of my own blood and destroying it. Hey Solomon, after this is all over, I'm thinking of having one of my chevaliers kill me. I don't want this to go on, only Saya-nee can kill me, since I've already foreseen Diva's future." Maila giggled and he looked at her shocked, he grabbed her shoulders and yelled at her to live, not to die when it's over.

"Maila you can't die!" Solomon yelled, Maila smiled sadly and turned to the windows, Zess, Anthony, and Kujaku were standing there worried.

"Diva's future… she is to get pregnant with Riku's children, her blood will lose its poison and she will be killed by Saya-nee, the children look exactly like Saya-nee and Diva." Maila said sadly smiling at him, Solomon's lower lip trembled and she touched his cheek, tears streaming down her face. "This world doesn't need me Solomon, so I will be leaving forever, I'm sorry about this. Live on and protect Saya-nee, I entrust her to you… Solomon." Maila said as she closed her eyes and then fell unconscious, blood coming from her mouth, Zess rushed over and caught her, sighing and picked her up gently.

"I'm sorry, it is about time for milady's sleep, and she will come back in a few years, if you'll excuse me." Zess bowed to Solomon, Anthony and Kujaku walking with Zess to her shrine in which she'd fall asleep inside her coffin, being sealed away until she awoke once again.


End file.
